


i like it like that (cause it doesn't hurt)

by noirshitsuji



Series: spent all the love i saved [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Alcohol, Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M, Gen, Identity Issues, Late Night Conversations, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Has a Hard Time, One-Sided Attraction, POV Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Possibly Unrequited Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noirshitsuji/pseuds/noirshitsuji
Summary: But Marinette is more of a Billie Eilish fan than a Cardi B one, so that’s sort of an obvious lie.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Implied/Referenced Adrien Agreste/Kagami Tsurugi
Series: spent all the love i saved [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056857
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	i like it like that (cause it doesn't hurt)

**Author's Note:**

> Title based on [when the party's over](https://genius.com/Billie-eilish-when-the-partys-over-lyrics) and [Like It Doesn't Hurt](https://genius.com/Charlotte-cardin-like-it-doesnt-hurt-lyrics).

“What do you think he’d do?” Chat hiccups into his closed fist as he props himself up sideways on one arm in a perfect  _ draw me like one of your French girls  _ pose. “With him, I mean, if he ever does find out. What are you afraid of?”

Marinette lost track of this conversation two-eights-of-the-bottle-between-them-ago, which is also coincidentally when she fully laid down on her floor herself. They split it evenly but neither of them drinks much in general – Chat “can’t” and she doesn’t like it; alcohol burns her throat more than it soothes her mind. 

Sometime between establishing via text that things are not going swimmingly for either of them at their respective classmate birthday parties and deciding to chill out at hers for the night, a decision to buy the bottle had been reached, though, and Marinette doesn’t regret much about it, aside from the fact that they’ve derailed into territory she  _ used  _ to be comfortable going into with him (as herself, that is,  _ not  _ as Ladybug) but now  _ isn’t. _

Point is, she doesn’t know who ‘he’ is anymore.

She shrugs, muttering “I dunno,” and then reaches automatically for the bottle again, but it leans back, annoyingly out of reach. “Hey,” she protests, weakly, feeling her eyes suddenly go heavy.

“You’re avoiiiiiiiiding the queeeeestionnnn,” Chat half sing-songs, holding the bottle up as much as he can with the hand that isn’t supporting his head. She could wrestle it out of him easily, but she’d need to raise herself from the ground for that, and  _ no. _

“Naggy,” she says, using her hand to bop his nose instead. “Naggy kitty.”

“What can I say,” he mutters, and Marinette thinks she can hear a sobering note in his voice, “I cling to whatever I can.”

Her heart breaks just a little bit more, then.

“I’m not afraid of him reacting badly,” she says because she’s otherwise out of diversion tactics and she is  _ tired.  _ “I’m not even afraid of making it awkward between us. I just–”

–and she’s looking at Chat’s eyes when she says this and not imagining anybody else’s and  _ damn it all– _

“–would rather not face it. Directly, I mean.”

A line forms between his eyebrows. “What, your feelings for him?”

–and Chat has a girlfriend now, too, but that doesn’t stop the line _I’ve been around your body upside down_ from replaying in her head as she suddenly remembers that time he’d jokingly gone in for a Spiderman kiss while hanging from her yo-yo and–

Marinette turns her head to the other side. “Something like that,” she mutters.

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to tag the love square as unrequited love in _any_ dimension always results in some form of philosophical debate or the other.
> 
> Let me know what you think of this in the comments - I love reading your thoughts. You can also find me on [Tumblr](https://noirshitsuji.tumblr.com/).


End file.
